reverie
by kindovvf
Summary: Subway hari ini bercat kuning dan Momo memandangnya lama-lama. #BrilliantWords: Rainbow


Mata Momo mencerminkan semua.

Gadis itu menatapnya lurus dengan _kau milikku kau milikku dan kau milikku 'kan? _tergurat samar, namun Dell menangkap semuanya.

Ia sempat membalas _yayaya dan ya _sebelum Momo hilang ditelan lalu-lalang orang.

.

Momo menghirup aroma _latte _panas di kait jemari, ia beli dari mesin otomatis lima menit lalu dan belum mendingin. Momo tak suka panas yang membakar indra perasa sekalipun ia memilih _hot latte_, dia hanya memandangi lalu berkata _seharusnya aku memilih ice latte. Bisakah ini ditukar?_

Itu sebelum Dell merenggut gelas kertas tersebut, meneguk beberapa, lalu memindahkannya ke mulut Momo (yang bibirnya begitu dingindingindingin) dalam satu taut tak seberapa lama.

Momo menelan likuid hangat tersebut seriring pipinya bersemu, bukan karena sikap Dell yang sempat menjadi perhatian orang-orang; namun menandakan bahwa Momo tak sedingin tadi. Dell membuang napas lega, diam-diam.

.

Momo mengenakan syal warna kuning lembut. Rajutan huruf "M" di tepi menandakan ia menyulam sendiri, membuat Dell tahu Momo punya keterampilan tangan nan sempurna. Momo tertawa mendapati arah perhatian Dell lalu berjanji akan membuatkan satu, warna biru, khusus untuk Dell.

Waktu itu jemari Momo juga dingin dan Dell menangkupnya erat-erat. Berharap dapat membagi hangat.

.

_Subway_ hari ini bercat kuning dan Momo memandangnya lama-lama. Dell mengerutkan kening ketika Momo berdiri dari bangku peron. _Kau mau apa? Itu bukan subway yang kita tunggu._

Momo menjawab sesuatu, Dell yakin, namun kebisingan di penjuru stasiun meredam silabel gadis itu. Dell memutuskan tak acuh karena Momo kembali duduk.

Dell tak melihat noda merah di syal kuning Momo.

.

_Dell, subway yang kita tunggu tidak datang. Kita naik yang lain saja, ya._

Dell menelan segala tanya, mengikuti langkah Momo ke atas. Matahari serta salju-salju yang mulai mencair menyambut seketika. Mereka berjalan; Dell harap matahari mampu meluruhkan jejak-jejak beku di wajah Momo.

Di persimpangan kota kesekian, mereka berpisah. Pipi Momo belum bersemu.

.

_Momo, berhentilah naik subway._

Tapi Momo mengabaikannya.

.

Pandangan Momo tak terbaca kala Dell mengusap jari-jarinya yang kurus. Suhu di sana begitu rendah hingga Dell menelan ludah _mengapamengapamengapa?_

Gadis itu tersenyum, namun senyumnya kaku, mungkin karena bibirnya beku oleh udara stasiun, mungkin pakaian dan mantel itu tak cukup melindungi dari gemeletuk.

_Tak apa-apa, Dell, aku sudah terbiasa._

.

Dell tahu ia khawatir serta ragu, Dell tahu ia diliputi kalut, Dell tahu ia takuttakuttakut bahkan _sangat_ takut. Namun ia tetap memasang wajah seolah tiada satu pun hal mengganggu, ketika mereka kembali bertemu di peron, menunggu _subway_, sore itu.

Wajah Momo pucat.

.

Untuk pertama kali, Momo tak datang tepat waktu. Dell telah berdiam di salah satu gerbong, memilih menyerahkan tempat pada seorang lanjut usia sementara ia berdiri. Satu tangan menelusup ke saku jaket, sisanya bertumpu pada deret _handle_ pegangan di langit-langit.

Lalu ia melihat Momo. Di ujung sana, di ambang menuju dorbes, menemukan Dell dengan pandangan lurus.

_Kau milikku kau milikku dan milikku 'kan?_

Dell tak punya waktu menerobos sesak orang-orang yang memisahkan dia dari Momo; gadis itu telah lenyap.

.

_Dell, Dell, Dell, mengapa kau tak bisa hidup dengan tabah?_

.

Pertemuan sore berikutnya, Dell menemukan Momo berdiri di sisi lajur, syal berajut inisial nama melingkari leher.

Ia melompat tepat kala sebuah _subway_ kuning melintas dan Dell berteriak keras.

.

Dell tak mampu menatap mata Momo, yang hijau segar seperti musim semi, yang wajahnya kian pucat dari hari ke hari, yang bibirnya membiru, yang jemarinya kian dingin walau telah Dell genggam erat-erat. Momo begitu _beku_ dan Dell tak ingin ini berlanjut.

_Bukankah kau milikkumilikku dan aku milikmumilikmu?_

_Hei_, ucap Momo, _kau tahu sendiri. Kau tak bisa, aku pun tak bisa. Percuma._

_Maaf, Dell._

Momo menarik diri lalu berlari, menerobos orang-orang tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Syal rajutan di leher gadis itu melambai sering gerakan hingga tap tap taptaptaptaptaptap—

Momo melemparkan diri pada lajur dan rangkaian _subway_ melesat kencang untuk _keseratus_ kali; serta Dell yang kembali berteriak untuk _keseratus_ kali.

.

_Dell, Dell, Dell, mengapa kau tak bisa hidup dengan tabah?_

.

_Bukankah aku milikmu dan kau milikku dan kita saling memiliki?_

_Ya, ya, kau benar, tapi itu dulu._

.

Syal kuning Momo tergeletak di sisi lajur. Terinjak ratusan pasang kaki.

.

Pandangan Momo tak terbaca kala Dell mengusap jari-jarinya yang kurus. Suhu di sana begitu rendah hingga Dell menelan ludah _mengapamengapamengapa?_

_Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Dell._

.

Momo ada di sana; di dekat pintu keluar, memegang buket bunga sambil tersenyum cerah, melambaikan tangan agar ia segera mendekat. Dell menghampirinya.

.

_Besok, syal birumu sudah bisa kauterima._

_Aku menunggu._

.

Dell hanya ingat tentang tapak sepatu Momo yang berirama cepat; binar matanya cerah; terlalu sibuk membetulkan letak syal untuk memperhatikan sekitar.

Ada begitu banyak merah. Serta teriakan.

.

Tak pernah ada syal (biru) untuknya.

.

Momo mempunyai netra yang indah; warnanya hijau segar seperti musim semi.

.

Momo memaksa Dell meminum _latte _panas yang terlanjur ia beli (agar bisa membeli yang baru). Dell mengatai gadis itu aneh karena suka meminum es di musim dingin.

.

Momo mengenakan syal warna kuning lembut. Walau kontras, namun berpadu serasi dengan helaian merah jambu yang tak diikat tinggi.

.

_Subway_ hari ini bercat kuning. Momo naik terburu-buru hingga ujung tali tasnya tersangkut pintu, Dell betulkan sambil menggerutu.

.

Salju telah leleh ketika Momo mengajak ia pulang berjalan kaki. Ternyata tidak buruk.

.

Dell memejamkan mata dan mengulanginya berkali-kali; menghentikan waktu ketika merahmerahmerah serta teriakan menodai semua; lalu berjalan mundur.

.

_Dell, Dell, Dell, mengapa kau tak bisa hidup dengan tabah?_

* * *

><p><em>Vocaloid (c) Crypton.<br>__Utauloid (c) their respective owner.  
>No profit taken from this fanwork.<br>**#BrilliantWords2: Rainbow; yellow—city subways**  
><em>


End file.
